


Power Struggle

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power goes out - Jared and Jensen find other ways to heat up their bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: SurpriseTop!Jared, Bottom!Jensen, anal sex

“Yep, power’s out.”  Jensen returns from the garage with his flashlight’s spotlight bouncing wildly across his and Jared’s house.  He hugs his arms across his chest in a subconscious reaction to the cold, sending a beam of light to land on Jared in the midst of lighting candles.

“I could have told you that.”  He huffs a piece of hair out of his face and plops in a chair in front of the now multiple candle lit table.  “But, you had to go check for yourself, didn’t you?”  There is a hint of a tease in his words and he blows out the still burning match in his hand with one quick puff of air.

“Yeah, well…”  Jensen goes to take his coat off, pausing halfway through the buttons.  “It’s going to get cold in here soon.”

Resting his chin on an elbow propped hand, Jared shrugs.  “Maybe.  It will be warm enough for a while yet.”

Jensen matches Jared’s shrug, but rebuttons his coat.  “Maybe.”  He sits down at the table, the candle’s flames painting everything in a wavering orange glow.  It catches on Jared’s cheeks and he can see the start of a smirk etching its way into his husband’s features.  “What?”

“Just thinking of ways to stay warm.”  Jared smiles and takes a forkful of his quickly cooling dinner.

Jensen catches on immediately but plays dumb.  “Whiskey.”  He pushes out of his chair, grabs his flashlight and makes a quick trip to their liquor cabinet.  Returning, he drops to two whiskey tumblers and a bottle of Bushmills.  “Whiskey.  Let’s have a few drinks.  Warm ourselves up.”

Jared gives Jensen a peculiar look, pulling back and squinting at him.  Whiskey is not exactly what he had in mind, but Jensen is already pouring them two glasses.  “Yeah, okay.”

They clink their glasses and take a long sip, both men letting out a sigh after they swallow.

More alcohol than they should have probably consumed later, both men almost set their kitchen on fire when their movements get sloppy.  They are both very happily tipsy, and very happily aroused as their drinking conversation quickly went from G to X rated.  Jensen’s got Jared pinned against the table, lifting the man enough so that he is essentially sitting on the edge.  He is rutting into the taller man and Jared loses his balance, falling backwards and knocking over several candles.

“Shit!”  Jared breaks out of Jensen’s hold and scrambles to get the candles blown out before they do more damage.  It blankets them in complete darkness, just a hint of moonlight filtering in through the windows.

Jensen is laughing, hands blindly groping out for Jared but failing to meet their mark.

“It’s bad enough that we don’t have power.  I don’t think we need to burn the house down too.”  Jared searches out the source of the laugher and fits his body against Jensen’s.

Swallowing up Jared’s reprimand, Jensen devourers the man’s mouth, slipping his tongue inside with quick, powerful, needy movements.  He tugs at the back of Jared’s head, anchoring his fingers in the long hair there so he can pull Jared’s head back and tongue fuck into his husband’s mouth more thoroughly.

“Mmmph!”  Jared stumbles from the forcefulness in Jensen’s actions but squares his stance and gives the intensity of the kiss right back to Jensen. 

Yanking away, Jensen nips his way up to Jared’s ear and bites down on the soft flesh there.  His hips are bucking into Jared’s and he feels like his blood has been mixed with liquid heat.  “Wanna go warm up the way you originally planned on?”

A shiver runs through Jared’s body and he loses the ability to speak.  He dumbly nods a ‘yes’, knowing Jensen can feel the movement against his cheek.

“Good.”  Jensen growls and pulls Jared so close that they share the same breath.  He grabs his husband’s jaw and forces Jared’s head to the left so that he has access to the man’s neck.  Hot breath fanning over Jared’s exposed pulse point, he gives a gentle kiss to his neck before delving into gently sucking.

Jared moans, bringing a hand up to cradle the back of Jensen’s head and press him closer.

Licking around the area he just attacked, Jensen smirks before biting down and eliciting a yelp out of Jared.

They start pawing at each other again, fighting for dominance of their kisses and trying to hold onto each other in just the right places.  Eventually, Jared starts making impatient whining noises and shoves Jensen in the direction of their bedroom.  Getting the hint, Jensen follows, working their way blindly towards their bed and everything that promises.  The fact that there is no light in their house doesn’t prove to be a problem; they’ve made this trek too many times for it not to be ingrained in their brain.

Once in their bedroom, Jensen shoves Jared back.  They’re too impatient and too fueled up with whiskey to be gentle or take their time.  With almost a feral, primal tearing away of clothing, both men end up naked and sliding up against each other.  Jensen gets Jared on his back, pushes him roughly to their mattress, and drapes his own body across him.  Their arousals rub together, the tips leaking equally and aiding in the slip and slide motion of their hips.

They’re kissing again, this time Jared sucking Jensen’s bottom lip into his mouth and biting down on it hard enough to make it puff up and leave Jensen with a pout.

With a growl, Jensen pushes up on his palms and hovers over Jared.  He almost falls to the mattress but he finds enough composure to force Jared onto his belly before lowing himself again, his dick lining up perfectly so that the length slots between Jared’s ass cheeks.

He humps against Jared, trailing messy kisses along the man’s shoulder blades.  Jared reacts by pushing up, making their connection tighter.  It makes Jensen laugh out loud, the sound reverberating in the room.  “I’m going to fuck you so good.”  He pulls back with the intention of prepping Jared, but his husband flips them in a sudden move.  The level of alcohol in Jensen’s body makes it easy for Jared to catch him off guard, but he didn’t expect to be the one landing on his back with Jared pinning him to the mattress.

“I don’t think so, baby.”  Jared smiles a Cheshire grin, the moonlight catching on his teeth.

Jensen’s head is spinning and he struggles against Jared but the man has him good and thoroughly restrained. “Jay…”

“Shh, Jen.  Don’t talk.”  Jared leans down and kisses Jensen, gently at first but then picking up fervor and ending with his tongue licking along the inside of the man’s mouth.

Pulses of energy run though him and Jensen’s brain tries to rationalize what his happening.  He wants to fight against Jared, take over control once again, but the other part of his brain is begging him to submit.  Jared is doing wickedly delicious things with his hand, a hand that has snaked between their bodies and wrapped around Jensen’s hard cock.  Jensen moans and his body betrays his brain by bucking up into Jared’s hand.

“See baby, you can’t even pretend that you don’t want this.”  It is Jared’s turn to laugh as he palms Jensen’s dick, delighting in the sounds coming from his husband’s mouth.  “Aww baby, ‘I’m going to fuck you so good’.”  He purposely mimics Jensen as he parrots the man’s previous statement back to him.

“Jared, come on!”  Jensen growls and struggles but goes limp when Jared squeezes his balls with just the right amount of pressure.

Strengthening his hold, Jared leans down and kisses along Jensen’s jaw line.  “Nuh uhh. No you don’t.” 

Jensen stops fighting the minute Jared gets his tongue in his mouth and his spit slick fingers at his entrance.  He lets out a mewling sound and spreads his legs wider on impulse.  Jared’s mouth consumes the moan Jensen lets out when Jared’s fingers toy with the tight ring of muscle, blunt fingertips catching on the rim and teasing their way inside.

It is much easier then, without Jensen pretending he doesn’t want or love everything happening to him.  He’s whiskey-drunk and amped up on lust and arousal, and Jared’s left hand on his dick and right stretching him open makes the room spin.

“Jay…” Jensen is aware that he is panting, coming undone by the simple act of Jared sliding two fingers in and out of him.

“What babe?”  Jared juts his hips and makes them slide up the bed a fraction.  He’s waiting for Jensen to give into _this_ completely.  It’s his favorite part, and he knows it’s coming.

Instead of giving into what his brain is begging him to ask, Jensen stays silent and ruts against Jared.  He squirms again, but this time, instead of trying to get away, it is in an attempt to get more friction, more pressure.  Jared stops stroking his length and the loss makes him feel like he is going mad.

Jared is just as frustrated as Jensen.  He’s achingly hard and dying to get inside Jensen, but not yet.  He licks his lips and kisses Jensen hard, teeth clashing and tongues warring.  He wins control of the kiss, Jensen never had a chance because Jared has short circuited his brain.

“Jay…Jay…”  Throwing his head back and trying to arch up and make connection with Jared’s dick, Jensen becomes a whimpering mess.

“You want something, Jensen?”  Jared cocks his head so he can breathe hotly in Jensen’s ear.

“I..I want…”  Jensen forfeits, he sighs loudly and lets out a huff of air.  “I want you inside me.  I want you to fuck me…hard.  Make me come.  I need you to fuck me Jared, come inside me.”  The words come out in streams of filthy talk, like Jared’s just broken down a dam and everything comes flowing out, pouring, without restraint. It’s fucking beautiful.

“All you have to do is ask.”  Jared releases Jensen then, makes his way with awkward groping motions to where they keep their lube.  There is a loud searching shuffle, but he returns with enough lube to last them months and shoves Jensen’s legs wider.  He slicks up his dick before Jensen has enough time to feel self-conscious about his submission, yanks the man’s legs over his shoulders and lines up to give Jensen just what he begged for.

Jared sinks in, inch by delicious inch, and Jensen takes it all.  “Fuck yes!”  Jensen’s moan goes animalistic and he opens himself to Jared’s advance.  He licks his dry lips and digs his nails into Jared’s back, leaving crescent shaped indents in his wake.

When Jared is fully sheathed in Jensen, they both let out shaky moans, refusing to move until Jared gets impatient and snaps his hips.  He finds a rhythm and Jensen works with him, raising his hips to meet each thrust.

They keep up their pace, alcohol tinting everything in a weird, rough. urgent quality, but loving none the less.  It is intense and passionate and fuels Jared to let out moans of satisfaction every time he trusts home.

“Don’t stop Jay.  Don’t fucking stop.” Jensen sees spots of white when Jared slams into him, angling each thrust to brush up against his prostate relentlessly.  He can feel his orgasm pushing him closer, ebbing and flowing and he just wants to throw himself over the edge.  He’s going crazy with need for it. 

“Not stopping baby.”  Jared’s heart swoons at the need in his husband’s voice.  “See baby, see how much you love this?  You love me filling you up, making you feel so good…”  He grunts and twists his hips, shivering at the tight heat of Jensen clenching around him.  Bring a hand between his husband’s legs, he starts pumping Jensen’s dripping length in time with his thrusting him.

“Love it Jared.  Love when you fuck me stupid.”  Jensen gets caught on a breath.  He goes rigid, so close to coming it almost hurts.  “Oh god, fuck me!”

The words trigger something in Jared and he goes crazy.  He strokes Jensen in the way he knows the man loves, sliding his thumb over the leaking head.  They are both close to coming and he wants to do it together.  If he could time it right, he can get them both there.  If…His mind goes white and he loses himself to Jensen, thrusting and shivering and coming hard.  “Ohh, Jensen!”  He drives in deep, feeling the telltale signs of Jensen’s own orgasm.

“Yes, Jared!”  It ends up being enough, more than enough, and Jensen comes in tandem, his cock releasing hot strings of come into Jared’s fist.  He shouts when he comes, mind unable to focus on anything other than Jared’s fist milking him dry and the familiar feeling of Jared coating his insides with pulses of his seed.

It takes a while to come back down from their high.  They stay fitted together until Jared is coherent enough to pull out of Jensen carefully before lowing himself to the mattress beside him.  They are both panting and sweaty, bellies covered with come.  In the darkness of the room it is hard to make out much, but Jared can see the rapid rising and falling of Jensen’s chest.

Jensen cracks and eye open at his husband, his brain is still coming down from post orgasm special orbit.  He shifts, hisses, and then rolls on his side to face Jared.  “Tip the power scales in your favor, and you go a little crazy.”  When he laughs, it is a husky, breathy sound, and Jared knows he is fluttering his eyelashes like he always does when he laughs like that.

“You love it.”  Jared reaches out and trails his fingers though the evidence on his husband’s stomach of just how much Jensen loves it.  He reaches lower and toys with Jensen’s wet entrance, finding the evidence of just how much _he_ loves it as well.

“Was the begging not enough?  Do you need to hear it again?”  Jensen props up on one elbow.

“I don’t know.  Maybe.”  Jared makes a sucking sound as he licks his lip and pushes his tongue against his teeth.

In a movement defying his exhaustion, Jensen tackles Jared and ends up straddling him.  This time he has Jared pinned, has him at full attention.  “I love it.  I love when you fuck me.  Love when you make me take it and fill me up.”  He leans lower and his words become a whisper.  “I love it as much as you love it when I give it to you good and hard.  Which I am going to do...soon…so prepare yourself.”

Jared shivers and reaches up one hand to cup the back of Jensen’s hand.  He pulls his husband closer so their lips meet in a kiss.  “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  Sighing, he nips at Jensen’s lips.  “Besides, the power might be out for a while.  Let see just how much heat we can generate.”

Jensen growls.

It’s game on.


End file.
